


Like Home

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Rybee [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Vanilla, dysphoria friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: It’s nice, knowing exactly what she’s going to see when she opens her eyes: Ryder, either fast asleep and drooling on the pillow, or looking at her with warm brown eyes that Peebee always ends up getting lost in. She’s not one for familiarity or routine, but maybe… maybe it’s because until recently, she simply hasn’t found the right one.





	Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> More smutcation! Someone asked for soft morning Rybee, so here it is. :D
> 
> As always, I'm @raedmagdon on tumblr.

Peebee is used to waking up in strange places.

She’s been a wanderer since she was old enough to leave home. Thanks to her adventures, she can sleep just about anywhere: shuttles, benches, shitty apartments (sometimes without the owners knowing), even out in the wilderness under the stars. And, of course, there’s her trusty escape pod.

But her favorite place of all to wake up is beside Ryder.

It’s nice, knowing exactly what she’s going to see when she opens her eyes: Ryder, either fast asleep and drooling on the pillow, or looking at her with warm brown eyes that Peebee always ends up getting lost in. She’s not one for familiarity or routine, but maybe… maybe it’s because until recently, she simply hasn’t found the right one.

This morning, Ryder’s already awake. Her short black hair is tousled and she’s got a sleepy grin on her face, plus a mark on one cheek from the edge of the pillowcase. “Hey, Peanut Butter.”

Peebee groans, but she leans in for a kiss anyway. Ryder’s morning breath isn’t too bad, but even if it was, she wouldn’t care. She’ll take as many of Ryder’s kisses as she can, any and every way she can get them. “Morning. You know, I think your bed is doing wonders for my back.”

Ryder chuckles. “I think any bed is better than what you’re used to.”

“Point taken.” Peebee yawns, popping some of the vertebrae in her spine and stretching her neck from side to side. “Shower?”

“Shower,” Ryder agrees. “No distractions this time, though. We already slept in.”

“Yeah,” Peebee says, without much sincerity. All bets are off whenever Ryder is naked around her, and both of them know it.

They roll out of bed, leaving the sheets piled on top of the mattress without bothering to straighten them. In the bathroom, Ryder uses the toilet first while Peebee brushes her teeth on the other side near the sink—then they switch. It’s gross and domestic and stupid, but it’s kind of nice to share a bathroom. It means someone else is there, someone who isn’t going anywhere.

_ I’m usually the one who runs away. So why do I feel so good every time I see proof that Ryder won’t? _ Peebee isn’t sure, but she’s grateful. Humans have a saying for this, she’s learned: don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

Ryder turns on the shower, and they both hop in together as soon as the water’s hot enough. Peebee tilts her head back, letting the spray hit her straight in the face. It shocks the lingering weight of sleep from her muscles, and she smiles as the water rolls down over her body.

“You dork.”

She blinks the water away and turns to see Ryder smirking at her. “Oh, you don’t want to start that, babe. If we were in a dork competition, you’d win for sure.”

Ryder waggles her eyebrows. “You say that like winning is a bad thing.”

Peebee takes a step forward, backing Ryder into the shower wall. There isn’t much room to begin with, so it doesn’t take much to pin her. “When you put it like that…”

Their first kiss makes Peebee forget all about showering. All she wants is more of Ryder’s mouth. Their good-morning kiss in bed was soft and sweet, but this one is deeper, hungrier. Ryder’s mouth tastes like mint from the toothpaste, and her tongue is warm and smooth. A shudder races down Peebee’s spine. She can’t help remembering what that tongue feels like other places.

Ryder gasps, running a hand over Peebee’s crest. “I thought I said no distractions?”

Peebee nips Ryder’s collarbone. “And do I usually listen to you?”

“No,” Ryder sighs. “No, you don’t.”

“And do you want me to start now?” Peebee slides her palm up Ryder’s firm stomach, cupping one of her small breasts and tweaking the tip between two fingers.

“No way.”

“Well then.” Peebee steals another kiss from Ryder’s mouth, then drops to her knees. She has to be careful, since the floor’s a bit slippery, but she manages without falling. Then she positions herself so the water won’t run down her face and starts nibbling down from the shallow dip of Ryder’s navel.

Peebee doesn’t spend too much time teasing. There isn’t any need. Ryder’s lips are already coated with slicker, silkier fluid than the water raining over them. She flattens her tongue and swipes over the landscape, moving from Ryder’s entrance all the way to her clit. Peebee has to admit, Ryder’s clit is kind of cute. She’s not sure whether it’s because Ryder had it made special, or whether it’s because all humans have a little button instead of a ridge, but either way, she loves the sounds Ryder makes when she licks it.

Those sounds echo around the bathroom as Peebee starts to suck. She makes circles at first, slow ones that soon have Ryder’s hips rocking into her face. When Ryder adjusts, Peebee switches to up-and-down flicks, alternating with deep pulls. Ryder squirms, gripping her crest tighter. “Peebee, more…”

Peebee pulls back and licks her lips. “Hey, you said you didn’t want me to listen to you.”

“I lied. More, please?”

She can’t think of a reason to tease Ryder this morning. The thought of making her lover come is more appealing. Peebee slides back down, thrusting her tongue past Ryder’s entrance to get a better taste. She moans as it fills her mouth, taking a moment to savor Ryder’s flavor. It’s perfect, just like Ryder is. Perfect for her, anyway.

Her thrusts cause Ryder’s thighs to clench. When they start trembling, Peebee knows she’s already nudged Ryder close to the brink. She drags it out just a little longer, pulling Ryder’s inner lips into her mouth to suck them clean, but then she returns where Ryder really wants her. As soon as she pulls Ryder’s clit back into her mouth, Ryder gasps. It’s softer than her cries, but to Peebee, it’s so much better because of what comes next.

A surge of wetness spills into Peebee’s mouth and over her chin, coating the lower half of her face. Each time Ryder trembles, there’s more for her to lap up. She doesn’t mind the mess. In fact, Peebee makes every effort to catch as much as she can before the shower washes Ryder’s release away. She’s earned it, after all.

When Ryder’s ripples start to slow down, Peebee moves one of her hands from its position on Ryder’s thigh. She brings it to Ryder’s entrance, looking up to check Ryder’s face before sliding them inside. Ryder’s whimper of approval is all Peebee could hope for. Her inner walls start clenching again, and Peebee curls her fingers forward, hitting the spot she know Ryder loves most.

Even with the dual assault of her hands and tongue, she can’t keep Ryder’s orgasm going forever. After another thirty seconds, Ryder huffs in exhaustion, tilting their head back against the shower wall and staring at the ceiling. Peebee can’t see Ryder’s face, but she suspects her lover’s expression is pretty dazed, hopefully with a big smile too.

“Peebee. You’re mean.”

“Mean? I just gave you an orgasm. How is that mean?”

Ryder looks down, and the love in her eyes brings a rush of heat to Peebee’s cheeks. When she extends a hand, Peebee takes it, accepting Ryder’s help to stand up. “It’s mean because we’ve already spent most of this morning in bed, and now that you’ve made me come, I have to return the favor.”

Peebee licks her lips. “Well, you don’t have to…”

“Fine. I want to. And it’s your fault.”

“Come on, though,” Peebee laughs, resting her forehead against Ryder’s. “Is that really such an awful way to waste a morning?”

“It’s not a waste to me,” Ryder says. She’s utterly serious, and Peebee feels a pleasant jolt in her chest. “Nothing I do with you is ever a waste, Peebee.”

“Yeah?” Peebee’s voice comes out softer and needier than she means for it to sound. “Really?”

“Really.”

Ryder kisses her, and Peebee relaxes.  _ Really  _ relaxes. She still has no idea how Ryder has given her a sense of safety, of security, of home, but she’ll take it. She’ll absolutely take it.


End file.
